Washing Machines vs The Prince
by thestevemann123
Summary: What would happen if you give the prince of all Saiyans a job as a night guard at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza? Made only for fun, so i'm going to expect some flames. Rated M because of Vegeta being a violent fellow and adult language.


Note: The Dragon Ball series is owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV and Akira Toriyama. The FNAF series is owned by Scott Cawthon. Please support the official release. This crossover was only made out of boredom, but i wouldn't mind seeing a single flame or two. This crossover takes place during the Universe 6 Saga.

* * *

Intro:

Vegeta once had an argument with Bulma, telling him to get a job so that they could care for Trunks. After months of doing jobs in the wrong way, he might've found one suitable for him.

Chapter: Five washing machines vs the Prince

 **9:50**

"So don't be late, okay? Alright, peace out." The phone guy said. "So... What did he say?" Bulma asked, Vegeta sighed in disappointment. "He said i gotta be there before 12 o' clock." Vegeta replied. "Trust me, this job will be a tad bit suitable for me..." Vegeta added. "I hope you don't destroy stuff like last time you got the job as a cop like Krillin.." Bulma said. "Bulma, not now..." Vegeta growled. "And that time you got the job as a bouncer..." Bulma added. "You cannot be serious!" Vegeta yelled. "AND that time when you were a school janitor." Bulma added again. "You are actually doing this right now?" Vegeta asked. Bulma stopped talking. "We should sleep... Can't get late for my job." Vegeta finished.

* * *

 **11:30**

Vegeta wakes up. First thing he did was take a shower, eat food, drink coffee, brushed his teeth, wore his security uniform and flew off to _Freddy Fazbear's Pizza_.

* * *

 **12:00**

Vegeta arrived just in time, and immediately head inside the restaurant, into the Security Room, complete with mountains of monitors, an empty cup, a cupcake decoration, a flashlight, and an answering machine.

"Well, i have seen worse." Vegeta said, as he looked around the room, remembering the days of being inside a saiyan pod. "Say, what does this thing do-" Vegeta was cut off when the answering machine was ringing, which he immediately broke with one punch. "God, i love punching inanimate objects." Vegeta sarcastically said.

* * *

 **1:10**

Vegeta was looking around his security monitor when he noticed a stereotypical child looking robot coming out of the left vent. "Hi." The animatronic said. "Oh how cute, but i deeply apologize of your creator's death." Vegeta insulted the animatronic. "Scanning..." The animatronic said. "Child Predator: Negative... Son Goku: Negative... Danger Level: one hundred percent. Initiating: Energy Drain Protocol." The animatronic added. "Oh how cute, you look just like a basket of fruits, washing machine." Vegeta insulted the animatronic. "Registering insult... Retort: You are short and your hairline is receding." The animatronic retorted. "So the old man repaired the clown." Vegeta said.

The animatronic lunged at Vegeta, but in mid-air, Vegeta punched the animatronic, severely damaging the head. The animatronic knocked back and became immobile.

"Glad that's over, now i should go back to business-" Vegeta got cut off. "Hello, children, my names Chica-ch-ch-Chica!" A female sounding voice said from a distance. "Oh god, not another one." Vegeta groaned. The other animatronic known as Chica drew closer, eventually being exposed in the room's animatronic looked like a chick, wearing only a bib that says 'Let's Party!' and pink underwear "S-s-so you're the one who killed my friend!? I'll get you... Initiating... Kill the Bastard Protocol..." Chica threatened. "I'd like to see you try, Miss chunky thighs.." Vegeta insulted Chica. The animatronic lunged at Vegeta, but while she got closer, her head was blasted to bits with a ki blast by Vegeta. What remained of Chica flew out of the room.

* * *

2:01

"Glad that one's over, i hope no one else comes-" Vegeta was cut off when he heard a sound of a music box playing that was getting closer and closer. "Say, does anyone hear that. I hear that stupid music Bulma plays when my shit-sucking measly excuse for a son has difficulty sleeping.." Vegeta asked.

As the sound got closer and closer, he noticed a thin black figure with a white smiling mask was heading Vegeta's way. "I'm the Puppet, and i'm here to give you a gift!" The Puppet yelled as he lunged at Vegeta, arms first. "Ooh, give me a pony, mister! Or... Your goddamn arms!" Vegeta threatened. As the Puppet got closer, Vegeta caught both of the animatronic's arms, and pulled them out of its torso. "Error, error, error: cannot find files left underscore arm, and right underscore arm, cancelling Evisceration Mode." The Puppet spat out. "Maybe because a virus removed them..." Vegeta smiled as he smacks the Puppet with it's left arm so hard, sending its head flying away, killing it.

"Finally some goddamn peace and quiet... I hope more doesn't come here. " Vegeta said. "Maybe i should walk around this place, get myself some pizza." Vegeta added. Vegeta took his flashlight, and left the Security Room to look for a kitchen.

* * *

3:05

"Now if i were an architect, where would i put the kitchen?" Vegeta wondered. Vegeta waved around his flashlight when he found an opened door, inside was decorated with white tiles and wallpapers, and smelled like tomato sauce. "Finally, a kitchen! Maybe i could find some cheese pizza in there!" Vegeta said excitedly. He ran up to the kitchen, opened the lights there, and all around the counter was pizza that were left to cool down. And an anthropomorphic bear animatronic. "Hey Yogi Bear!" Vegeta called the animatronic. "Male voice detected, initiating Evisceration Protocol." The animatronic said. "Now before you do that, let me show you what can scare you." Vegeta told the animatronic. "Affirmative, pausing initiation." The animatronic replied. "Oh, and if you can, check on my power level while i do it." Vegeta added. "Affirmative, Scanning... 100 percent." The animatronic said. "Alright..." Vegeta finished.

Vegeta began to scream very loud, and a white aura that was slowly turning yellow started to appear. The entire earth was shaking, as Vegeta was powering up. "200 percent... 500 percent... 900 percent... 3000 percent... 7000 percent... 9000 percent..." The animatronic repeatedly said. "This is it... Hold on to your level capacity!" Vegeta yelled...

Vegeta continued to scream until his hair and aura turned yellow. "Warning, warning: scan results are inconclusive! Must... Shut... Down..." The animatronic groaned.

The animatronic's head exploded after scanning Vegeta's power level...

Vegeta turned back to normal after seeing the animatronic die out. "I told you so." Vegeta retorted. "Now to get my just reward..." Vegeta said.

* * *

3:20

Vegeta sat down in the kitchen, gobbling down mountains of pizza. Hours later, he got finished eating... "They might be cold and all that shit, but atleast i'm full, now back to work! Vegeta said.

Vegeta stood up, swiping off tomato sauce stains all over his uniform and his face, and left the room, burping.

* * *

3:35

Vegeta wandering around the dining room, feeling bored. "twelve thousand zeni isn't even enough to pay the woman's grocery bills, i think i made a terrible mistake." Vegeta wondered. "Oh, you're not alone here, matey!" Two pirate sounding voices said in the distance. "Oh god, the washing machines learned fusion now, you people must be really desperate to fucking kill me." Vegeta groaned.

The two animatronics eventually walked up to Vegeta. The first animatronic was a slightly damaged anthropomorphic fox animatronic, while the other was severely damaged, the only thing that looked good for the other animatronic was its head, which looked similar to the red fox animatronic. Both of them seemed to be pirate themed... Well the severely damaged animatronic didn't look the part.

"I'm Foxy the Pirate!" The red fox animatronic yelled. "And i'm... Wait what?" The damaged animatronic said. "So i'm assuming you're also Foxy... No time to kill me now!" Vegeta taunted.

Suddenly, the heads of Foxy, and the severely damaged animatronic exploded, killing them.

"Oh i'm sorry, i was just warming up." Vegeta sarcastically said.

In the distance...

"Oh yeah... Once i get a hold of you, i will gut you." The purple wearing man quietly said.

"I'd like to see you try, beta male!" Vegeta said behind the man.

Upon hearing Vegeta behind him, he was in shock, seeing him...

"Oh don't mind me, uhh..." Vegeta said. "Vincent?" The man replied. "Anyway, i've heard alot about you.. You killed five children, put them inside suits which explained the awful smell here! ...And despite all that, you have fangirls making drawings of you and uploading them on the uhh... In-tore-net?" Vegeta said. ".. You know, as a killer, how do you get such fans as some kind of serial killer?" Vegeta asked.

Vincent then tried to stab Vegeta in the neck with a knife, but he caught the knife with only two fingers. "Were you trying to kill the prince of all saiyans?" Vegeta asked in a threatening manner. "N-no... Y-yes?" Vincent nervously said. "All i needed to hear." Vegeta replied.

Vegeta punched Vincent very hard in the gut, bringing him down to his knees for some time. "See that? That's what honesty feels like." Vegeta sarcastically said.

Vegeta stood up and walked back to the security room to check.

* * *

5:59

Vegeta noticed three animatronics walking around the room. "Hey sewing machines, your target is right over here!" Vegeta alerts the three animatronics. The first animatronic was a light blue anthropomorphic rabbit, the second was a yellow anthropomorphic bear, the third was a damaged purple anthropomorphic rabbit.

The two animatronics ran up to Vegeta, but their heads exploded when Vegeta powered up briefly. The yellow bear animatronic however, was left unharmed. "That's a first." Vegeta nodded to the yellow bear animatronic. Vegeta punched the yellow bear animatronic at the face, but Vegeta only made a dent. "Finally something worthy." Vegeta smirked. "But prepare yourself for a..." Vegeta added.

"T'nod uoy, on ho!" The animatronic yelled.

" **GALLICK GUN, FIRE!** " Vegeta shouted.

And Vegeta blasted away the yellow animatronic with a Gallick Gun, turning it to dust, damaging a part of the pizzeria in the process.

"God, it felt like a long time since i did that!" Vegeta smiled.

Suddently, his watch started to beep, he noticed it was already 6:01. And so, Vegeta flew out of the pizzeria.

* * *

Hours later since Vegeta finished his shift. The manager was in shocked, seeing bodies of destroyed animatronics, and the Security Room turned to rubble. The construction workers began to remove all the debris from the room.

"I knew hiring Mister Briefs was a mistake!" The manager yelled. "He'll be more than fired!" The manager added. "Ms. Shurt, call the Briefs right away!" The manager yelled.

* * *

In the Capsule Corporation Headquarters, Vegeta goes home, seeing Bulma, Mr. and Mrs. Briefs shocked seeing Vegeta in his dirty security guard uniform.

"You know Vegeta, it was a mistake telling you to get a job. Just go back to training, so that i can no longer pay more property damage fines." Bulma said in disappointment. "Really?" Vegeta said, getting excited. "Yeah... Go outside and train with Whis, while i get ready to pay your fine." Bulma replied. "Thanks, Bulma." Vegeta thanked Bulma.

Vegeta immediately head outside to train with Whis on their planet, and so ends this crossover.

Aftermath:

Due to the fact that the manager couldn't afford for the materials needed to repair the pizzeria, they had to close down,

But not before taking Vincent to jail for the murder of five children. Unfortunately, he never recovered from Vegeta's very hard punch to the gut, which made him get a surgery, but died on the way to the surgical room of Central City's hospital... His corpse was left to rot in a dumpster.

As for Vegeta, he trained with Whis, along with Goku, for the Universe 6 and 7 Gods of Destruction Selection Tournament, but that is what you'll have to discover.

The End...?


End file.
